galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
New addon for GOF
Collapse Collapse is an addon I am planning for GOF2 which is about a massive black hole in the Eanya system at Dekato station. This black hole is capable (in time) to suck up the entire Silky way galaxy. The clock is ticking and if they fail the galaxy will sucked up into a massive black hole!!! I know that most likely Fishlabs will not make this addon for the game because Fishlabs is currently working on galaxy on fire alliances, but for all of us who are in favor of keeping the old game I think this addon will finish it off well1 New stuff 4 new most wanted criminals!!! With more health and power! New special Void ships Midorian mining ships with preinstalled mining drills New medals New turrets Special weapons Khador drive 2 uses plasma and energy cells New systems New ship specially given to player in storyline Stats for new ships Berger GT Armor: 254 Cargo : 250 Weapons: 3 Secondary weapons: 4 Equipment: 13 Turrets: 0 Handling: 105 Cost 1,290,000 Description: Another very successful ship by the Berger company. As the Midorian confederation had a increasing need for resources Berger thought that it would be a good business opportunity if they made a ship designed to take on huge loads of Ore. Also the Berger GT can handle itself amazingly in a fight. Void zero Armor:786 Cargo : 45 Weapons:6 Secondary weapons: 5 Equipment: 19 Turrets: 0 Handling: 190 Cost 10,000,890 Description: Not much is known about this extremely dangerous fighter. It was seen only in the Battle of Eanya between Keith T. Maxwell and the voids. This ship was seen in the battle and immobilized by Maxwell and brought to Deep Science. Nothing is known about what happened to the pilot. Void MS Armor: 1250 Cargo: 560 Weapons: 1 Secondary weapons:6 Equipment: 20 Turrets: 2 Handling: 45 Cost 14,950,000 Description: Not much is known about this ship except that it is an extremely dangerous ship. It was also immobilized in the Battle of Eanya. Void Class 78 Armor: 1540 Cargo: 50 Weapons: 9 Equipment: 21 Turrets:0 Handling: 105 Cost:40,000,000 Description: This ship was seen at the battle of Eanya and captured by Keith T. Maxwell and brought to the Deep Science. The pilot was apparently was the Void "Hive leader". The ship was given to Maxwell for his bravery at the Battle of Eanya. Dark Ghost Armor:900 Cargo:125 Weapons:5 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment:17 Turrets:1 Handling: 140 Cost: not a ship that is given to the player Description: A mix of top secret technology. Of all factions it looks similar to the Bloodstar and Specter but at the same time it is different. When the disaster of the black hole struck all factions forgot about their differences and worked on this extremely dangerous fighter. When it was finished they gave it to the hero Keith T Maxwell whose name is renowned throughout the galaxy!!! A preinstalled Khador Drive 2 is in the ship. Icarus Scout class 3 Armor:320 Cargo:30 Weapons:4 Secondary weapons:3 Equipment:11 Turrets:0 Handling:180 Cost:300,000 Description: A ship made for small scouting missions. After the incident in the Ginoya system the Terran Fleet decided to make a cheap but at the same time a ship that can take on multiple Pirates so the Icarus scout class 3 was made. It has been so far successful. Draaken Armor:660 Cargo:350 Weapons:5 Secondary weapons:6 Equipment:15 Turrets:1 Handling:85 Cost:15,000,000 Description: The Draaken is the Leonoid ship made for all races. The other ships are too complicated for human pilots. This ship is found on every Leonoid station. I WILL EXPLAIN ABOUT THE BATTLE OF EANYA LATER. Pirate system name: Borma Planets: Nesa tech:10 Appoce tech:10 The pirates at Borma will ask you for a 30% bribe to enter Borma. It is suggested that you bring a good weapon and a polytron booster and Particle shield and Tyol amor. But if you want to have it easy, use some extra credits to pay the bribe. Leonoid system name: Leonidus Planets: Icari tech:10 Synam:10 Hyro:10 Wernam:9 New turrets Matador 2 Damage: 25 Range: 7.5 km Handling: 140 Firing rate:300ms Description: The second version of the Matador. Increased power and range make it the best manual turret freely available on the market. Void T Damage: 40 Range: 10.0 km Handling: 200 Firing rate:500ms Description: Taken from the void battle cruiser at the battle of Eanya. It has been studied and now being modified for the market. Blasters Lergon Damage:30 Speed: 8000 km per hour Range: 5900m Damage per second: 40.5 Loading speed:200ms Description: Cost:150,000 The standard laser of the Leonoid race. The best laser available. Most wanted Terran York Copley: York Copley is an infamous assassin who ruthlessly murdered the Terran President. He is wanted dead or alive. He has been seen with a strange green ship and is said to have a cloak. Nivelian Nucor Shan: Nucor Shan is wanted for attempting to destroy Nivelian space station with uninstalled Dark matter laser(s.) He did much damage to the hangar and all the ships, but fortunately, the damages were repaired. He is very inconspicuous so beware. Vossk Thomas Avlar: A Terran freedom fighter much loved by Terrans and hated by Vossk. He randomly attacks Vossk stations with his self made Nukes which he calls the "Punisher". He launches the nuke onto planets, Ksarr freighters, battleships and stations. The bounty on his head is enough to make one rich!!! Midorian Merant Surr: The infamous brother of Bargand Surr. He is wanted for collaborating with Trunt Harval and his cronies. He designed and made the stealth fighter ships such as the Ghost, Specter and Scimitar. Harval liked him for his uniqueness so he gave him a large salary. When the Supernova was stopped and Trunt Harval dead he took his special ship with him and fled. He has never been seen since. Most wanted Ships an blueprints York Copley's ship: Ward 2 Armor: 645 Cargo:32 Weapons:7 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment:15 Turrets:0 Handling:150 Cost 9,180,000 Description: The beautiful ship Ward 2 was designed by the Terran Navy to be be a missile ship. It has a preinstalled Slight Suppressor II. The ship was about to be released when disaster struck and the murderous criminal York Copley assassinated the Terran president. He took the ship and left. Merant Surr's ship: Dementer Amor:945 Cargo hold:70 Weapons: 8 Secondary weapons:4 Equipment: 18 Turrets:0 Handling:140 Cost 35,000,000 Description: Nothing is known about this ship except is Merant Surr's ship and that it's extremely dangerous. Most wanted blueprints Plasma laser: Damage:100 Speed:6000km per hour Range:5500 Damage per second: 90.5 Loading speed: 430 ms Description: An upgraded version of the Dark Matter Laser, this powerful weapon was created for the stealth fighters but the further production had to be canceled because the weapon required rare materials. It requires void essence. No one knows were they got the crystals for the prototype from. Matterials required: 1 Dark matter laser 1M6 A4 raccoon 1 Chromo plasma 90 electronics 50 microchips 125 energy cells 2 Nirai Overdrive 2 Void essence Cost: 1,450,000 Punisher: Damage: 1500 Loading speed: 3000ms Range:11000m 5000km per hr Magnitude: 25000m Steerable: No Description: This bomb is capable of blowing up multiple freighters in one blow. It's maker, Thomas Avlar, wanted to sell it but they did not accept it because it was too powerful. It is said to deal great damage to planets and can completely destroy moons. Materials required: 10 AMR Extinctors 100 Explosives 10 Titanium core 35 Red plasma 95 Energy cells 50 Microchips 30 Com. Devices Cost: 20,000 New medals Lewis and Clark: Explored all the planets Typhoon:Accumulate over 50,000,000, credits Vossk hero: Killed over 40 Battleships Spectercollector: Collected over 5 specters ;) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Systems Category:Characters Category:Ships Category:Add-ons